The major functions of the Indiana University Simon Cancer Center (IUSCC) Administration are to coordinate strategic planning, to stimulate and support trans-disciplinary research programs, and to provide administrative oversight for the core facilities. In addition, Cancer Center Administration provides pre- and post-award management for grants and contracts, financial management of university and foundation accounts, development and maintenance of a computer network and databases, coordination of communication to Cancer Center members, and human resource management of Cancer Center staff. Research programs are supported through meeting coordination, pilot project announcements, administration of the IUSCC Translational Research Acceleration Coordination (ITRAC) process, dissemination of external funding announcements, and coordination of the Cancer Center seminar series. Additionally, the Cancer Center Administration and Development staffs work with senior and program leaders to develop fundraising strategies.